How I Truly Feel Is
by CrocoerGinex01
Summary: Takes place at Rem's confession at episode 18. My take on things. Not very creative, you might say. I don't care. One shot.


_Hey guys! I know I haven't uploaded the next chapter for my other fic for a while. I had a busy time with school. Why do this then, you might ask. I just felt like it. No other reason. It is on the way though. Next will be a long rant, so bear with me there. If you don't want to, skip the rest of the notes. Though I noticed a few that has basically the same idea as this fic, how do you think I fared against them?_

 _I noticed that Subaru got quite a bit of hate. Why exactly, I don't understand. He broke down emotionally? He desperately tried to cling on the last pillar of support he has? What's so bad with that? He probably died more in the third arc compared to the first two together! Well, never bothered counting, but anyways. He also saw Rem die. Multiple times. And Emilia too, once. I believe if someone in the world has a good reason togoe insane, it's him. Anyways, please enjoy nonetheless_

-  
I froze as he tried to process what Rem said. My mind went full force with various thoughts, as I cannot believe what had happened. Suddenly, she pulled my head, before bringing me into an embrace, my head against her chest. After she let go, I finally managed to say a few words.

"No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't save anyone…"

"Rem is here. The Rem that Subaru- _kun_ saved is here, right now."

She said, with no falseness in her voice.

"Me, who haven't done anything, who is empty, who no one would even lend an ear to…"

I said before she interrupted.

"Rem is here. If it's Subaru- _kun_ 's words, then I will hear it, no matter how much. I want to hear it."

"No one Expects anything of me. No one believes in me. I hate myself."

"Rem loves Subaru- _kun_!"

I froze up once again hearing Rem's statement. I felt inexplicably happy before my mind worked once again with the realization of what she said.

"Am I fine?"

"Subaru- _kun_ is fine. I don't want it to be anyone but Subaru- _kun_. If you can't forgive yourself for not doing anything, for being empty, then let's start from here."

"Start what?"

"Just like Subaru- _kun_ restarted Rem's stopped time, the time that Subaru- _kun_ feel is stopped will move from now."

 _Let us start from now. From one, no, from zero!_

Her voice resounded in my heart as if it was where it belonged. No, it is where it belonged. I was just too dumb to notice.

"If it is too hard to walk alone, Rem will support you. Walking together, carrying our burdens, supporting each other. Wasn't that what you said to me that morning? Please show me your cool side, Subaru- _kun_."

"I…"

It was then that I came into realization. I thought I loved Emilia. But, I couldn't say it. My body, no, my heart refuses to say so.

"Rem knows, Subaru- _kun_. That the one you love is Emilia- _sama_. Even so…

"That is wrong!"

I shouted as I interrupted her. That's right. I never loved Emilia since the beginning. I was mistaken. What I feel about her is…

"Even I thought so before, I was mistaken. I just realized it. It wasn't love since the very beginning. I was just dependent on her. I wanted to have a purpose, to be given a purpose. But, I just realized I never needed any. All I want is you."

"Subaru- _kun_ …"

I did it. I honestly said my feelings. Yes. I have realized. Ever since back then, Rem is the one I hold special feelings for. As a man, I love her. the feelings I hold for Emilia, while it can be called love, is love a vassal holds for his master. The rest was just dependence. I wanted a purpose, as I never had one in my world. But now, the only thing I want is to be with Rem. I finally understand what love truly is. It is truly a wonderful feeling.

"I love you, Rem. That's why, will you stay by my side, as I finish what I started?"

"Un. If it's Subaru- _kun_ , then Rem will stay by your side no matter what."

"Now then, let us go. After Emilia becomes the ruler, then we will go. Wherever our feet takes us. There, we will settle down, marry, have children, grow old together, and finally die of old age."

"Un. Let us go. We have a lot to do."

She said as she offered her hand which I took before leaving. This is it. This is the beginning. The beginning of my life in another world, starting from zero!

-  
 _Hey, hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Rem uses first third person to talk about herself. The subtitle never did her justice. So, well, you may call this uncreative, but hey, I write what I want to write. Not what you want to see._


End file.
